


make my wish come true

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Eve, Episode: s04e13 Merry Christmas Johnny Rose, Gift Giving, I Definitely Used Polarr as Well, I Made in 12 Minutes Using Superimpose, I Think PicsArt Too, M/M, To Be Honest I Forgot with How Fried by Brain Is, When I Say "Digital Art" I Mean a Poorly Photoshopped Locket Mock-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: After the Rose family holiday party, David and Patrick have the motel room to themselves, so Patrick takes the opportunity to present David with the gift he purchased him, going against their no gifts rule.Title from "All I Want for Christmas is You " by Mariah Carey (yes,again)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	make my wish come true

"Well," David moves closer to Patrick, gripping his shoulders as he's done thousands of times at their store. "Everyone's gone." His fingers walk up his neck, resting at the nape. David fiddles with the small hairs before Patrick wiggles out of his embrace. As he steps away, he holds out his pointer finger to tell David to stay where he is.

After a few moments of virtual silence, the only noise being heard a rustling from behind the tree, Patrick waltzes in with his hands behind his back. He reveals a small black box, one wrapped in a red plaid wrapping paper. It's adorned with a silver bow no bigger than a thimble. David tentatively takes the perfectly wrapped package from his hands, regret washing over his body almost instantaneously. "I know we said no presents, but..." His voice trails off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. David's face softens, his hazel orbs shimmering underneath the glow of strings upon strings of Christmas lights manicuring various objects surrounding him along the moon's glimmer peeking through the low quality shades atop the doors and windows around the perimeter of the room. As much as Patrick wants to wrap David up in his arms, stroking his hair to bring him down to sleep, he gives him a nod to unwrap the gift still in the palm of his hand alternatively.

He carefully removes the bow, setting it on top of Patrick's head. They giggle for a moment before David removes it, sticking it onto his sweater instead. Grabbing an exposed edge of paper, David rips it back with ease, a fond look spreading across his face. Opening the previously hidden box, his face instantly lights up with the tender smile Patrick loves dearly. David carefully picks up a key chain, setting the box down on the counter next to them in an attempt to get a better look. The heart-shaped locket is a vintage golden color and contains two photographs. One of the pictures Patrick sneaked off him the night of the Apothecary's open mic. David's elbow is sat on the table with their register, his head in his hand as he leans on his cheek, looking out the window and the other is one of David listening to Patrick performing to him that same night just hours later, courtesy of Twyla. 

[ **ALT TEXT** : Two photos of David are placed side-by-side in a heart-shaped locket. The locket is vintage and in a golden color that can only be described as well loved. On the left side, David is photographed smiling at Patrick performing "The Best" by Tina Turner to him at Rose Apothecary's open mic night. Next to that, his elbow is sat on the table with their register, his head in his hand as he leans on his cheek, looking out the window. The locket is sitting upon a grey carpet with brown undertones.]

"It's probably odd to give you photos of yourself, but—excuse how selfish this sounds—after Singles Week, back at Ray's, you told me the day you fell in love with me was when I sang to you for the first time. I thought I'd commemorate that so you can remember our first _I love you_ 's to one another." At this point, tears are welling in David's eyes. It's impossible for him to _not_ cry and Patrick's thoughtfulness. It had gone against him in the past, but Patrick had the most memorable gifts for every anniversary, every special event at the Apothecary, every holiday. 

David happily sighs before clipping the locket to the bracelet Patrick had gotten him during their temporary split. Even though the gold contrasted the silver creating a clash in metallic, David couldn't care less, and pushing off aesthetic wasn't something David did often. "I feel awful," David spits out, Patrick's hand in his, clutching onto his fingers like this is the last time they'll see one another. "I should've known you'd go against the no gifts policy we set."

Patrick grabs David's chin to lift it up from its bowed position. "I don't give you presents because I expect something in return, I give them to you because I want you to know how much you mean to me, but simply being in the same room is enough." Lunging forward, David embraces Patrick in a tight hug, one that lasts just a beat longer than normal. Patrick doesn't mind, he just continues rubbing small circles into the back of David's back while he sways them back and forth, his arms wrapped firmly around his broad shoulders. 

Once they've detached themselves from each other, David blurts another _I love you_ , his second one to Patrick. How is it that he'd only said it twice to his parents in his entire lifetime, but managed to tell Patrick it twice in span of a few weeks? Before he has time to ponder, he hears Patrick's silky smooth voice. 

"I love you, too, David." 


End file.
